1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, the SCR (Selective Catalytic Reduction) system, which reduces NOx to nitrogen and water using ammonia, is known as one of the systems for converting automobile exhaust gas.
Further, zeolite is known as a material that adsorbs ammonia in the SCR system.
WO 06/137149 A1 discloses a honeycomb structure having a honeycomb unit containing zeolite, inorganic fibers and/or whiskers, and an inorganic binder.
The entire contents of WO 06/137149 A1 are incorporated herein by reference.